


La santé d'une révolution

by ThePoetess



Series: The Fall of Hyperion (A Les Amis Fanfic) [1]
Category: Les Miserables
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Les Miserables story about the other Barricades.Also featuring the Barricade Boys.





	1. La liberté ou la mort

There was a red stripe of blood in the river under the morgue as Charles Jeanne strode quickly past the bodies carted into the morgue at an ever increasing rate. 

He couldn't bring himself to look, if any were his friends, held a steadying grip on his hidden pistol, made his way through the turncoats and liers towards the hospital. 

The gunshot wound leaving a trail down his blouse.

"Help me? Please?" The woman would not listen, was bustling off, didn't want to help the young revolutionary she and all her people had betrayed. 

Left to die, he stood in the center of the hospital with nowhere to run to, know one to turn to. 

And, once known to him, what felt a million years ago, now the streets were filled with strangers.

It was at this moment that the last Barricade fell.

Earlier. 

Finally in the late afternoon of the 6th June, cannons destroyed the barricades, plus the rebels were running low on ammunition. A number of the rebels managed to escape, including Jeanne himself to the safety of nearby houses where the occupants opened their doors to them and others escaped over the roofs. Those rebels who took refuge in the house No. 30 and who had been in there firing from the various floors, surrendered to the regular army. Unfortunately, the National Guards were angry and furious and took the prisoners from the army soldiers and cruelly massacred them with their bayonets, throwing them alive out of the fourth story windows and other things. Jeanne saw this happening from the house where he had been given sanctuary and wanted to rush out and fight, but the householder locked the door and kept the key and reminded Jeanne that if he left the house he would be exposing the hiding place of his comrades with him and the identity of the people who had given them sanctuary. A few hours after the battles ended, he was able to leave the house, and went straight home to bed and had a few hours sleep. He was woken at 5 o’clock in the morning and warned that his house was about to be surrounded by the police. The next day, when in disguise he was among the crowds watching the succession of carts taking the bodies to the morgue, including those of his comrades, he swore that if he was ever in a fight with the National Guard again he would never leave one alive.


	2. The Ending and Beginning

He knows Enjolras is gone and somewhere Grantaire with him. He bullets up the stairs and stops, sees Combeferre and Courfeyrac in the upstairs landing with nowhere to go, surrounded by national guard. 

He smiles and steps in front of the bayonets. 

He sees Courfeyrac and Combeferre's shocked faces and smiles gently at them, sweetly, all fear gone in that instant. 

He steps forward a hare "I'll take the bullet with them, for they are my friends, my brothers, I'll gladly share their fate." 

Combeferre turns white. 

"Joly, be serious!?" Joly steps forward and comes to stand beside his friends before he says teasingly "I am wild." 

He throws his empty useless gun to the side and laughs calmly. 

He takes Combeferre's hand and then Courfeyrac's and then slowly says "I'm not afraid 'Ferre, Courf, I'm not afraid anymore." He feels Combeferre place a guiding hand in front of him and smiles.

Combeferre, dear dear Combeferre. 

He turns to Courfeyrac "Thank you." Courfeyrac looks perplexed. 

"Thank you for giving me courage." He squeezes Courfeyrac's bloody hand. 

There is sudden movement in the back room behind the wall of national guard.

He sees Enjolras and Grantaire in the next room and nods bravely to Enjolras. 

His smile never breaks. 

He gives a wild grin and says loudly "Long live the free." The bullets knock him off his feet and he smiles as he manages to hold onto his two friend's hands. 

His head lolls sideways and he sees Combeferre and Courfeyrac stirring feebly. 

It crosses his mind that they are dying and he grins. 

Freedom and family are worth dying for. 

He's gone through the fire for them as they have for him. 

He marks the exact time when Combeferre stops moving and lays dead on the wooden floor. He watches a smiling Courfeyrac and whispers once more through a mouthful of blood "Thank you for giving me courage." Courfeyrac closes his eyes and falls still. 

They are still holding hands. 

Joly gives a small moan and is no more. 

The smile still lingers on his face.There was a light in the darkness when Florent Joly opened his stinging eyes. He lay on his side on the cold wet ground behind the barricades immense shadow. It was night and the stars shone dimly above. His eyes burned with tears and sweat and there was a pain in his stomach, he tried to move, someone or something lay unmoving beside him and he crawled every muscle aching, towards the hazy figure. 

Reaching out his bruised hand scraped against a man's bloodied face. Combeferre? Enjolras? Courfeyrac? He squinted through the dried blood, a bald head came into view, Bosseut de Maux and next to him on his side, a disguised Apollina Enjolras, blood caking her face and red blonde curls. Dead. 

Joly whimpered and started to cry. He placed his left hand tightly against his stomach and felt the wet fabric of his coat and shirt, which were both drenched in his blood. He tried to stand on weary legs, crumbled to the ground, cried out and heard shouts from close by. 

National gaurdsman! His head hit the ground and he lay in a puddle of his friends blood and pretended to be dead. He saw a pair of impeccably shined black boots coming closer, that spy that the other man said he would kill... What had little Gavroche, oh, god, Gavroche - Joly focused his unsteady mind, what had he called him? Inspector Javert. 

He calmed his breathing, felt his heart skip a beat, felt his pulse quicken, his throat close, he felt like choking. The pain in his stomach was unbearable. 

Javert moved through the bodies "What a waste of youth," he heard him say "And all for a failed revolution." A report came. All dead, one wounded. They moved away. He stayed still, stifling a hacking cough.


End file.
